


Victor Aegyptum

by spoilersweetie



Series: Amor Vincit Omnia [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Historical RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River liked Egypt very much. She liked this palace she found herself in very much too. She also liked Egypt's ruler, and she was very grateful for the generous invitation extended to her by Cleopatra to stay as guests in her palace during her visit.</p><p>It allowed her to see exactly what she would be getting from the very inside when she managed to conquer this land and take everything for her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victor Aegyptum

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT - so I’ve wanted to write River Song/Cleopatra ever since she admitted snogging her in TWORS. But this is actually empress River from my fic Amor Vincit Omnia… because I can’t get her out of my head and it just seemed to fit… if you haven’t read that, all you need to know is that it’s an AU in which River is a Roman empress - a very formidable, power-hungry, and pretty ruthless one at that, and the Doctor is her slave - but this takes place about two or three years before the Doctor comes to Rome so they haven’t ever met yet.
> 
> Anyway, there's not much here but smut so if you're looking for plot you'll need to go elsewhere lol ;)

River liked Egypt very much. She liked this palace she found herself in very much too. She also liked Egypt's ruler, and she was very grateful for the generous invitation extended to her by Cleopatra to stay as guests in her palace during her visit.

It allowed her to see exactly what she would be getting from the very inside when she managed to conquer this land and take everything for her own.

“I am so glad you could come,” the Queen of Egypt smiles at her as River takes her hand, smiling back. “It is rare to find another woman of power such as myself, I have been looking forward greatly to meeting you.”

“As have I, you,” River says politely. “And it’s a great shame don’t you think?” She grins, showing her teeth. “We do so much of a better job of it than the men.”

Cleopatra laughs. “Oh I think you and I will get along wonderfully.”

Her hand still in River’s own, the empress of Rome brushes her thumb lightly over the back of it, eyes holding the pharaoh's with a gleam shining in them. “I’m sure we will,” she purrs.

\--

River always liked to get on the best side of her enemies - she found things were ultimately so much easier for her that way. She’d planned therefore of course, to get on Cleopatra’s good side while she was here, but she was pleasantly surprised to find not only how receptive the queen of Egypt was to her advances, but also how much River genuinely liked her. Cleopatra was smart, calm, and even tempered but with a dangerous edge very clear in the glint of her eyes that warned people not to get on the wrong side of her, and as well as that she was also a very beautiful woman - perhaps almost as beautiful as River herself, and that wasn’t something the empress admitted often. Her dark eyes were rimmed with thick black makeup, her ebony hair was as straight as River’s was curled, and the golden cream dresses the queen wore that were a stunning contrast against her dark skin left little to the imagination, split up both sides and dipping at the front and back. River must have one made while she was here.  

She found as well that she and the queen of Egypt had much to talk about and much in common - River saw a lot of herself in her and it was refreshing to meet another woman as strong willed and self-confident as she. Although the kindness Cleopatra showed to her personal slave girl was going to get her in trouble one day.

The queen’s personal chambers are much bigger than River’s own, and she cannot help but feel a pang of jealousy as she is led by one of Cleopatra’s slaves through the main chamber into a side room where a sizable bath filled with steaming white liquid is sunk into the floor. The queen waves her slaves away and River gives her a smirk.

“I could come back at another time.”

“No. Now is a perfect time,” The pharaoh smiles up at her, reclining back against the side of the bath.

The empress steps further into the room, squatting by the edge of the pool to dip her hand in the white liquidr. “What is this?”

“Milk,” Cleopatra smiles. “It does wonders for the skin.”

“Really?” River trails her hand curiously through the water. “Hm, I’ll have to try it some time.”

“How about now?”

She pauses, and looks up at the queen, another smirk coming to her lips. “Well,” she purrs, “If that’s an invitation?”

Cleopatra’s eyes hold her own as she looks up at her serenely. “It is.”

Without breaking her gaze, River stands and unclips her dress at the shoulders, letting it drop to her feet in a puddle of purple silk and stepping out of both it and her sandals as she walks round the pool to where the steps are nestled into the other side. She descends them slowly, delighting in Cleopatra’s darkened gaze travelling unabashed over her naked body.

“So, how are you liking Egypt?” Cleopatra says when River is settled by her in the bath.

She smiles, lifting a hand to play with the red petals that float atop the water. “Very much. I’m sad I’ll have to leave so soon.”

“You’re welcome to stay longer if you’d like.”

River shakes her head. “Thank you, but I need to get back. I’ve left a load of men in charge back in Rome and that can never end well.”

They share a laugh and Cleopatra tilts her head knowingly as she says, “It’s not easy, is it? Being a woman in charge in a man’s world.”

River rolls her eyes. “Oh, they only think it’s their world. Men are so pathetically easy to manipulate. Things will be different one day, you’ll see. Look at you and I.”

“Hmm,” the queen agrees. “I’ve heard much about you, River Song. They say there was none who could stand in your way when you took the empire as little more than a girl - and that even now you ride into battle at the head of your army yourself, that man after man falls at your sword on the field.”

River grins, delighted. “Oh, I should like to meet the bearer of these tales.”

“It’s true then?” The queen asks as she swishes a hand through the milky waters. “You really fight yourself?”

River tilts her head in confirmation and the queen shakes her head, smiling at her.

“Explains why you’re so feared then.”

“Am I?” She purrs. “Excellent.”

Cleopatra laughs. “Oh, I am glad we’ve met. And I think our alliance shall be a beneficial one - to both of us. It’s only fitting of course,” She says with a smirk as she reclines back, stretching her arms out against the side.

“The two most powerful women in the world?” River quips.

Cleopatra narrows her eyes, although the smile on her lips is playful as she reminds River, “One. But I shouldn’t think you’re too far away from joining me.”

River smiles back, her mouth a tight line. She would remind the queen of that line when Egypt is hers and she has her on her knees before her.

Or perhaps… River eyes Cleopatra's parted lips and moves closer to her in the waters - the very latter she wouldn’t need to wait for.  

The queen melts into River easily when the empress presses her lips to her own, capturing her mouth in a fiery, deep kiss. She hears her moan against her and bites at her bottom lip in response, hands sliding onto the queen’s waist beneath the liquid they are submerged in and pulling her close against herself.

When they part for air, both are panting and equally darkened eyes meet River’s own. Cleopatra pulls at her, and River moves closer, turning to straddle the queen and leaning in to place heated kisses and nips down her neck and across her collarbones as the other woman slides two warm hands up her body beneath the waters and cups River’s breasts in her hands. River can taste the milk on the queens skin and laps at it, licking droplets off the column of her neck and her collarbones, moving down until her chin brushes the surface of the water before coming up for another kiss, moaning into her mouth as Cleopatra’s steady confident hands squeeze her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples. River sighs and arches her back, licking behind the queen’s teeth and sliding her tongue over hers.

One of Cleopatra’s hands remain kneading River’s breast while the other glides down her body, smoothing over her hip and thigh before dipping round between her legs. River rocks into the touch encouragingly, grinding down against the pressure and allowing herself a moments pleasure until she pulls away, standing up in the bath with milky water streaming from her and looking down into Cleopatra’s surprised face with a smirk as she moves to the side and turns to hoist herself up onto it. She parts her legs, lifting one over the pharaoh's head dripping milky water everywhere so the other woman is between them, and River looks down at her with a raised eyebrow.

Twisting where she sits to stare up at her with eyes clouded with unmistakable lust, Cleopatra raises an eyebrow of her own. “You’re not a subtle one, are you?”

River shrugs, lifting her hands to pull her curls down from the updo they are pinned in atop her head, shaking them out around her shoulders. “I’ve found you get what you want much quicker by avoiding subtlety.”

A smirk coming to her lips, the queen turns round fully to face River, getting up onto her knees in the bath and sliding two wet hands over River’s parted thighs. “Is that so?”

Pleased, River threads two hands into her silken hair and guides her closer with a wicked grin. “Yes.”

Cleopatra doesn’t disappoint, leaning in eagerly to kiss and nip up River’s inner thighs before she opens her mouth over her and licks a line up her slickened sex, wet with more than just the milky bathwater. The queen of Egypt proves very quickly that she certainly knows what she’s doing, flicking her tongue over River’s clit again and again until she is gasping and tugging at her hair as she grinds against her, and then licking down to her entrance where she swirls her tongue, dipping it just briefly inside before sliding her hands up River’s thighs and using her thumbs to part her more fully to her, stiffening her tongue, and pushing it inside her.

River lets out a low moan, throwing her head back, her fingers tight in Cleopatra’s hair. The queen’s nose brushes her clit and River’s thighs tremble, head dropping back as she gasps in air, feeling herself draw closer to orgasm. When Cleopatra slides her tongue out and replaces it with two fingers, curling them inside just perfectly as her mouth fastens over River’s clit, the empress of Rome cries out a plea for her not to stop, hips bucking into the pressure before, moments later, she comes hard against her face, cries of delight pouring from her open mouth as her body quivers and jerks against her.

When Cleopatra stands in the bath between River’s legs, wiping at her mouth with delicate fingers and a smirk on her lips, River rolls her eyes, huffing between pants, and turning away from her as she clambers to her feet on shaky legs.

“Well, are you coming?”

The queen blinks up at River. “Where?”

“Your bed would be ideal, although I’m not picky. And yes, that was both a double entendre and not really a question.”

Without waiting for Cleopatra’s response, River turns and walks from her bath-room, the milky bathwater still damp on her bare skin, out into the vast chambers where she wanders through curiously, in search of the queen’s bed but also taking her time to take in her surroundings.

She steps through an archway and her breath catches in her throat a little as she finds herself on a balcony gazing out across Egypt. Cleopatra’s chambers are nestled high in her pyramid, and River has a view of all the city below, and the dessert and pyramids beyond that, the orange of the landscape a stark contrast to the saphire blue sky. She smiles. She could get used to a view like this.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

River turns to see the queen behind her, now covered by a simple white dress.

River runs a gaze over her form, an eyebrow raised. “Why are you dressed?”

Cleopatra sighs. “I have a council meeting. I’m afraid this will have to wait until later. You’re welcome to stay here,” she says as she wanders away. “Make yourself at home.”

The opportunity to poke around the queen’s personal chambers is tempting, but River doesn’t do anything on someone else’s terms.

“Cancel it.”

The pharaoh turns to face River, and shakes her head, although a smile graces her lips. “I can’t.”

“You can’t?” River quirks an eyebrow. “Who runs this empire, your majesty?”

“Country,” she corrects River, “And I do. Of course. But we have some important matters to discuss and -”

“Matters of state can wait,” River interrupts her, her eyes trailing pointedly over Cleopatra’s body. She licks her lips. “I can’t.”

The queen falters, appearing to look torn for a moment before she stands up straighter and smiles at River. “Well I’m afraid you’re going to have to. Stay here; we’ll continue when I get back.” She begins to turn away.

River shakes her head. “I have to pack I’m afraid,” She says, wandering back over to Cleopatra’s bath-room as she talks to retrieve her dress and shoes. “And check the boat’s ready for sale tomorrow. We leave at dawn you know.”  
Cleopatra narrows her eyes as River reappears, throwing her dress over her head, sandals in hand. “Fine, do that, and come back after.”

River shrugs, smiling vaguely. “Maybe, if I have time. Thanks for the um…  _bath,_ sweetie. You’re right, milk does  _wonders_ for the body, I’ve never felt so refreshed.” Throwing the queen of Egypt a wink, River saunters off, towards the door, waiting…

“Fine,” Cleopatra calls out after River, halting her by the door. “I’ll cancel it.”

River turns to her, a smirk on her lips.

“You will? Excellent,” She purrs.

The pharaoh narrows her eyes as River approaches, sliding hands onto her hips. “I see how you get your own way,” she tells River as River leans in and starts slowly kissing her neck, lips moving seductively against her soft skin. “I’m not used to somebody I can’t control you know,” Cleopatra continues contemplatively, and River smirks against her skin, nipping at it a little. The queen gives a small gasp and then lets out a breathless laugh. “It’s… _refreshing.”_

River ‘mmm’s against her skin, mouth moving down so she can scrape her teeth lightly over Cleopatra’s collarbone.

“You like being controlled then?” River smirks, hand sliding round to grip her bum and pull her hips close to her own.

“No. not usually, I -”

“Shh.”

Cleopatra’s breath catches in her throat, a gasp slipping past her lips as River pushes a leg between her own, bending her knee and pulling the queen’s hips down against her thigh.

“Mmm,” River hums, as with one hand tight on her hip and the other on her backside she guides Cleopatra’s hips to rock against her, before releasing the pressure and revelling in the queen continuing to grind herself against her thigh. “There you go.”

River gathers Cleopatra’s loose dress up her thighs until she can pull it all the way up and over her head, pulling the once again naked queen against her then for a deep kiss. Cleopatra continues to grind herself against River’s thigh as their tongues stroke and tangle around each other, until River removes the pressure, and quitens the pharoah’s moan of protest by slipping a hand between Cleopatra’s legs instead. Her fingers stroke through the slick folds she finds there, middle finger flicking just briefly over her clit and drawing a gasp into her mouth before River presses the pads of two fingers to her entrance, and smirks against her mouth when Cleopatra spreads her legs with a whimper.

River smirks at her. “Bed?” She says huskily.

With a groan, the queen points over to an archway the other side of her chambers, and River winks at her before detangling herself from her and turning to walk towards it.

Pushing aside the beads draped from the archway, River moves inside to find herself in a lavish bedchamber, the huge bed centralised with two steps leading up to it, and sheer cloths of oranges and reds and yellows to match the many plush cushions atop it draped from the ceiling to hang over and around it. She climbs the steps and seats herself on it, leaning back on her hands as she strokes them over the silken bedding. She was really going to  _have_  renovate her own chambers when she got back.

She watches with a smile as the queen appears in the archway and walks towards her, the light from the window playing across her dark skin, a smile on her lips and her dark eyes fixed on River gleaming softly. She really was a very strikingly beautiful woman and River found it easy to see how so many had fallen at her feet. As the queen reaches her and stops in front of her, River’s knees brushing her thighs, River lifts a hand and trails soft fingertips up over her hip and stomach, gliding across her breast before it dances back down, and she settles both hands on her hips and tugs at her until Cleopatra climbs onto River’s lap, and settles with her legs either side of her. The queen’s bare breasts press against River’s clothed ones as she leans in for another deep kiss, her tongue slipping inside River’s mouth and stroking along her own as she moans, low and wanting into her mouth.

Cleopatra rocks her hips atop River’s lap and moves her hands to the fastenings on the shoulders of River’s dress, but River grabs her wrists, pulling back to press a kiss to the insides of them with a smirk before drawing them round behind Cleopatra and tugging so she is forced to arch her back. River kisses and nips her way down the queen’s chest, taking one of her hardened nipples into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it before she sucks, hearing a gasp slip from Cleopatra’s lips and feeling her hips jerk atop her.

Pinning both of Cleopatra’s hands behind her back with one of her own, River slides her other hand round her ribcage and up to squeeze her breast, her mouth still working over the other one. She rubs and rolls Cleopatra’s nipple between her fingertips, before her mouth leaves her other one to lick at it briefly so River’s palm can roll over it easier. The queen moans, open mouthed and head tossed back as River kisses and caresses her breast, and Cleopatra’s hips are now rocking in a steady rhythm over her, her hot center grinding down against River’s thigh through the thin material of her dress.

Cleopatra looks down into River’s eyes, her own clouded with want as she moves. “Touch me,” she breathes.

River smirks around her nipple, biting a little and making her gasp. Cleopatra tugs at her hands but River holds tight to them and she is much stronger than the queen; they struggle for a moment before Cleopatra huffs and licks her lips before uttering a, “Please.”

River had been going to tease a little longer but she’d rather like to feel the queen of Egypt hot and wet around her fingers, and so she moves her hand from her breast, letting it slide down over her stomach and between her legs, her fingers sliding through her hot slippery folds. She flicks her tongue over Cleopatra’s nipple as her fingertip flicks over her clit and hears the queen moan, arching her back further and bearing down on her hand. River kisses her way back up her chest, nipping at her collarbone before opening her mouth over her neck and sliding two fingers straight inside her. She strokes her inside, fingertips rubbing against the smooth slick skin of her inner walls as she sucks on her neck and hears the pharaoh’s breathing become increasingly laboured.

Releasing her wrists, River slides her hand round to Cleopatra’s hip and the queen immediately moves her now free hands to River’s shoulders, balancing there as she moves her hips in time to River’s caresses inside her, riding her fingers with increasing desperation, grinding her clit down against River’s palm. Pulling back from her neck to watch her, River notices the dark red mark she’s left there smugly, and watching the queen’s face, she works another finger inside her, fucking her harder with all three, curling them back towards her and stroking against a place inside Cleopatra that makes the pharaoh’s mouth fall open and gasps and cries of pleasure leave her lips.

Cleopatra’s nails dig into River’s shoulders and she moves harder atop of River, her luscious breasts bouncing as she rides her, River moaning aloud at the sight and sliding the hand on her hip back up her body to cup one of them, squeezing it in her hand and pinching her nipple until the queen is letting out high-pitched cries with every thrust.

“That’s it,” River coos to her, “Come on, let go now, let me see you fall apart for me…”

“Oh!” Cleopatra shouts, “There, yes, there!” And River squeezes her breast in her hand again, digging her nails into her skin as her fingers pump furiously inside her and right at that moment the queen of Egypt shatters over her, her inner walls clenching down hard around River’s fingers as she lets out a scream, and River feels her hot pleasure dripping out down over her hand and lap, the wetness between her own thighs increasing all the more for it.

Cleopatra slumps against River when she is spent, dropping her head to her shoulder as she gasps for breath, and River slides her soaking fingers out of her, feeling her thighs still tremble either side of her, her body heaving against Rivers own.

When River winds a hand into Cleopatra’s silky hair and tugs her head up to raise her wet fingers to her lips, the pharaoh curls her hand round River’s wrist and eyes on hers, slides River’s fingers into her mouth, her tongue lapping between and around the digits until all evidence of her pleasure is cleaned. She licks her lips when she pulls back and River smirks at her, opening her mouth eagerly when Cleopatra leans in for a deep kiss.

She can taste the queen on her tongue as they kiss and she moans, the heat building further in her abdomen and the slickness between her thighs growing, and she lays back easily when Cleopatra pushes at her, reclining against the soft silk sheets of her bed and losing herself in Cleopatra’s mouth and the warm pleasant feeling of her body draped over her. River feels the queen unclipping her dress at the shoulders, and she sits up to help her remove it, wriggling out of it as Cleopatra slips it down her body before tossing it to the floor, and the two women move more fully up onto the bed, Cleopatra once again pushing River down onto her back against her many soft cushions as she climbs on top of her and leans in to kiss and nip at her neck.

She slides her hand down River’s body and shifts on top of her so she can nudge River’s legs open with a knee, and slip her fingers down between them. River groans and wriggles a bit on the bed as Cleopatra teases her a minute, smiling against her neck as River lets her hands roam over the queen’s back and down to her backside, where she tries to pull her closer. Cleopatra resists, and kissing her way up her neck, her fingers pause, resting against River’s wet heat.

“Close your eyes,” She whispers to River, nipping on her earlobe as she pulls away.

“Why?”

“Why?” Cleopatra smirks down at her. “Because I outrank you, and I just gave you an order.”

Frowning, River opens her mouth to argue but finds a finger pressed to her lips before the other woman leans in to give her another deep kiss. “Do it,” she whispers against her lips seductively. “It’ll be worth it.”

Sighing heavily, River grudgingly lets her eyes slide closed, relaxing back into the bed as she feels the queen moving off her and hears her get down off the bed and shuffle with something beneath it. She frowns, tempted to look, but feels the bed move with the wait of Cleopatra climbing back up onto it after just a moment, and then a mouth kissing its way up her thigh.

“Keep them closed,” she reminds her in a low purr, and River makes an impatient noise, shifting on the bed as she feels her thighs nudged open and fingers sliding through her wet heat once again. She moans quietly, spreading her legs further and tilting her hips impatiently into the touch when suddenly she feels the blunt head of something that isn’t the queen’s fingers at her entrance and in the next instant the something pushes inside her, filling her deliciously. She gasps, eyes flying open in surprise as her inner walls contract around the unexpected intrusion.

“What - !?” She pants out as she struggles up onto her elbows to see Cleopatra smirking at her from between her legs. The pharaoh moves, leaning up off her heels and planting her free hand by River’s side to lean down over her as she works the other between her legs.

As she slides the instrument slowly out, River sees that it appears to be a toy of some sort made of polished wood; it is thick and smooth and curved slightly at the end. Cleopatra slides it all the way back inside her and River flops back down onto her back with a groan.

“Good?” The queen of Egypt smirks down at her, leaning down to take one of River’s nipples in her mouth as she works her toy between her legs, and River moans, arching into her touch and spreading her legs wider.

“Mmm, so good. Keep going.”

The toy is thick and warm inside her, filling River perfectly, and Cleopatra leans down as she moves it so her breasts are pressed to River’s own as her hand works between her legs. River lifts a leg to allow her to push the toy deeper inside her, curling it round the other woman, her heel pressing into the small of Cleopatra’s back as her hands grip the silken bedsheets she lays upon.

Smirking down at River as she kneels up, Cleopatra takes one of River’s hands in her own, pressing a kiss to her fingertips before guiding it down between the empress’s legs and pressing River’s fingers to her swollen clit. Moaning in appreciation, River wastes no time in rubbing her fingers over her clit, keeping in time to the rhythm in which Cleopatra is thrusting her toy inside her and River’s hips are rocking up to meet each thrust.

The empress’s head tilts back against the pillows, eyes closing as a desperate moan leaves her lips and she feels Cleopatra crawl back over her and a warm mouth close over one of her nipples. The speed with which the queen is pumping her toy inside of River increases, and she tilts the angle slightly until River’s eyes fly open as a shout of pleasure leaves her lips and her thighs begin to shudder as she rubs her fingers harder, desperately over her clit. Lifting her mouth from her nipple and leaning up to brace herself over River on one hand, Cleopatra fucks her harder with the toy, thrusting it deep and fast inside her until River is screaming and convulsing beneath her, her orgasm bursting from deep inside her with a surge of heat. White hot pleasure shoots through her body in waves, over and over until she collapses down, moving her hand away from her clit and laying there panting, shaking and sweating as Cleopatra eases the speed of her thrusts down until the toy is still inside her.

“Ohh,” River moans in satisfaction, her eyes meeting the queens with a smile on her lips. “I like you.”

Cleopatra laughs, easing the toy out of River and making her hiss a little, tossing it aside before leaning down for a slow kiss. River unwinds her leg from around her, stretching out beneath her with a satisfied groan as she kisses her before making to slide out from under her - but the queen seems to have other ideas, pinning River down beneath her and nipping at her bottom lip. She pulls back to look down at River with dark eyes that gleam as she shifts on top of her, slipping a leg over one of River’s and wriggling herself closer until River can feel the heat of her sex near her own.

“I’m not quite done with you yet,” The pharaoh whispers, sliding a hand down River’s body to grip her leg under the knee - but River decides she’s been on her back for long enough, and with a low growl in the back of her throat, she rolls them, twisting the queen of Egypt beneath her so fast Cleopatra is left blinking up at her, mouth open in a gasp as River’s body presses her own into her bed.

River lifts one of Cleopatra’s legs, sliding her knee beneath it and lowering herself down so that her slick sex can slide over the queen’s. Low moans leave both of their mouths and, fingers curling tightly round her wrists, River pins Cleopatra’s hands down either side of her head and

looks down into the queen’s face as she rocks her hips against her, purposefully grinding her clit against the other woman’s and watching in satisfaction as the queen of Egypt relaxes beneath her, eyelids fluttering in pleasure.

River grins down at her, showing her teeth. “I didn’t say I was done with you either,” She purrs.

\--

As it happens, River’s ship does not end up sailing at dawn but rather late the next evening. Cleopatra kisses her at the docks, her hands gentle either side of River’s face in contrast to her mouth a little desperate against River’s own, teeth scraping and tongue searching. The queen rests her forehead against River’s when they part, panting hard for air as her thumbs stoke her cheeks softly.

“You will come back and visit me soon, won’t you?” She murmurs quietly to River, and River smiles at her and nods, taking the beautiful pharoah’s hands in her own and locking eyes with her as she lifts them to her lips to press a lingering kiss to her knuckles.

“I  _promise_  I will be back,” she says.

She sees the faintest glimmer of tears in Cleopatra’s dark eyes as the queen nods, smiling and allowing River to release her hands and step back.

She boards her ship, men following behind her with the generous gifts the queen had given her to take back to Rome; gold and jewels and beautiful egyptian sculptures - and a polished wooden toy wrapped in cloth and tucked safely inside River’s personal belongings.

The crew bustle about to obey River’s orders once she is on board, the anchor is raised and the ship pulls out of the dock.

“A successful trip, your highness,” One of River’s advisor’s comments as he steps up beside her.

“Oh yes Quintus,” she says as she stands at the side of her ship and waves back at the dark haired beauty she leaves behind. Cleopatra blows her a kiss and River smiles, her green eyes gleaming with victory. “Egypt’s  _mine.”_


End file.
